If you screamed, I'd fight away all your fears
by QuickFTW
Summary: Quinn and Puck had drifted since Shelby came back into their lives. Puck soon disappeared from Lima and after a year apart they are reunited.. but both are left scarred and have changed.. Detailed Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Well; I can't lie. I kind of forgot about , but its all good, because now i'm back and I have had some Brilliant Idea's for a story. For those of you who can't stand Quick; then you're out of luck, because (surprisingly enough!) its about them. If you're interested to know where the idea's are coming from; i'll tell you. They are based on events that have happened over the past few months of my life. Complicated and full of heart break, tears, lies, love and arguments. So if you're not keen on Drama- then back away now. Anyways; enjoy and be sure to leave some feedback! ~charley xoxo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Detailed Summary;<strong> Quinn and Puck had drifted since Shelby came back into their lives. Puck had told Quinn that he thought he loved Shelby; which caused drama between them both. After being rejected by the adopted mother of his daughter, Puck left town for college. Quinn however, stayed, but no longer showed her face. What happens when Quinn's mother's boyfriend kicks off and leaves the two women distraught? What happens when Shelby flee's town again and Puck arrives back to no daughter? And what will happen when Puck and Quinn meet again after almost a year of distress? Find out in; **"Love, Fear, Tear and Trouble."**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that I write this well enough. I know that lately, nothing of mine has been up to scratch. Please, if you do any feedback at all, improvements, ideas, or just a quick correction, I will be grateful for it. Thank you! ~charley xoxo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a few things; <strong>This will all be from Quinn's perspective. I might drop in a few of Puck's P.O.V's every now and again, but its easier for me to just keep it as Quinn's. Also, Just so you all know, its been a year since they left WMHS.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes after a restless night. My mind had buzzing for hours on end, and I just wanted it stop. I slowly got up from my bed and wandered over to the window, the same things from the hours before repeating through my head. How was Puck? How was Beth? Where had Shelby taken my daughter? How did things end up like this? Why couldn't I just sleep? So many questions had run through my head, none of them I was even capable of answering. I looked at the sky from my small bedroom window. The sun was no where in sight and dark clouds covered the sky; as did they in my mind. I knew today was going to be one of those days where nothing goes right. The days where you want to hide in your bed under the sheets, crying and letting the bad feelings smother your whole body until you feel better. I'd had that day yesterday though, and the day before, perhaps even the day before that. I'd hidden under my sheets for so long that I didn't know how long I'd been there, but I knew that today was the day I needed to get up and become the normal Quinn, the old one that didn't have a care in the world. The one that would wake up with a smile on her face and want to learn new things each day. The one that had been hidden away for such a long time that I didn't know how to be any more.<p>

There was a gentle knock on the door, as my Mother entered. "Time to get u- oh. Quinnie, you're out of bed."  
>I twisted my head and saw my mother stood in the doorway, a small smile on her perfectly made up face. Her blonde hair was swept up onto the top of her head and pinned precisely in place.<br>"Yes.." I nodded and shuffled towards the closet.  
>"Oh, sorry. I'm just a bit baffled to see to up already. Will you be going to college today?" She asked me, stepping further into the room and gently placing her hands on the dresser.<br>I thought about it for a moment. "I'm sure my bed wouldn't want me any longer."  
>My mother's smile stretched a little, and her eyes seemed to light up. "Okay, well, I am making waffles this morning; would you like some?"<br>I shook my head and opened the closet. "No thank you."  
>"Oh, okay." I heard my Mom's footsteps as she left the room. "Don't be too long Quinnie, you don't want to be late." She then shut the door.<br>I let out a little sigh, just thinking of the day ahead.  
>"Well Quinn, you have to face the world again one day.." I mumble to myself and looked through my closet, pulling out a dress. "Today might as well be the day."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is so short. I was in a rush and I promise the next chapter will be much longer! Muah!xoxo. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm ever so sorry that I never managed to make the last chapter longer; but I had to turn the computer off and I'm very impatient and really wanted to post it.. so yeah. Any feedback/Ideas/corrections.. please tell me! Any feedback is useful feedback! Thankies! ~charley xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick note;<strong> Quinn has been back at College for two weeks and the semester is over, just in time for Hanukkah and Christmas.

* * *

><p>As I stepped through the door, the cloud of darkness hit me again; as it did every time I entered the house. This semester I had tried to hard to stay out for as long as I can. Going to after school enhancements, reading in the library for as long as possible, or just randomly walking around Lima for hours, until it gets dark. I couldn't stay away at night though.. everyday I would eat my dinner then go up to bed and hide under the sheets for hours. I had barely any sleep; each morning I would wake up with huge bags under my eyes, and now I was starting to look dead.<p>

"Quinnie dear!" I heard my mother's voice call me from the kitchen.

I slid my shoes off of my feet. "Yes?" I took my coat off and hung it on the peg, then made my way into the kitchen. I stood by the door.

"We're going out for Dinner tonight. We're meeting your Aunt Samantha and Uncle Joe there." My mother was stood at one of the counters arranging some flowers in a vase.

"Oh." I sighed. A meal with the family was the last thing I wanted right now, but it got me away from the house. "Let me guess, you've laid some clothes out for me."

"Yes darling. Just wanted to be prepared. I also laid out your pearl-"

"-necklace on the dresser. I know, I know." I turned around and took a few steps out of the room.

"Oh and Quinn?"

I paused. "Yes?"

"I suggest put your hair up. It'll show off the pearls more."

"Okay Mom." I walked continued making my way upstairs.

Tonight would be another one of those stupid meals where my Mother always tries to go one better than my Aunt. We always end up spending so much more than we need to and its so pointless. We dress up and have to act like we're something we're not. Which is just right for this family; because it is just a bunch of lies.

* * *

><p>"Quinnie, hurry up! We're late as it is!" My Mother called from a few meters away.<p>

"I'm sorry Mom. I can't run in heels! I'll catch up!" I called, shuffling quickly, trying not to fall. My mother had spent so long on her hair that we were all running late and we were having to run in heels to get to the meal quickly. I already knew that My Aunt would find herself one up, and we were only five minutes late.

"Well hurry Quinn! Don't disappoint me!" I heard My Mother's voice as she drifted off into the distance. I hurried my steps; going as quick as I could in my heels. Tonight would be so pointless. I didn't even want to be here, but its just an excuse to get out of the house. Maybe I could sneak off to the toilet and get out the back for some breathers; five or ten minutes every now and again couldn't hurt- could it?

Suddenly, I stumbled and tripped. I squeezed my eyes shut and put my arms out waiting to hit the floor, but I hit something a lot softer. I opened my eyes and looked up at the person who had caught me.

"Quinn?"

I stared in shock.

-Is that really?

-Are they really back in town?

-Are they actually here?

-Am I actually stood here with them?

"Wow. Its you.." I mumbled.

"Yeah. Its me." I could feel their body shaking as they chuckled and it made me realise that I was still leaning on them.

"Oh.. uhh-" I quickly stood up properly and stepped back, brushing myself off and if my clothes were dirty. "Sorry."

"Its fine. Lucky I caught you really."

I looked up at them, mesmerised; like I was dreaming. "Yes.."

"You could have really hurt yourself."

"Well, I didn't.. I think." I hadn't stopped staring, so I twisted my head and looked at the car that drove past. We stood awkwardly for a while.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray. Get in here now!" My mother screeched from the door of the restaurant.

"I'm coming!" I called. "Sorry, I have to go!"

I started walking away.

"It was nice seeing you again, Quinn." He said.

"Yes, you too.. Noah."

* * *

><p>His face popped up in my dreams many times that night. Some dreams; some nightmares. I woke up many times that night too, thinking non stop. I ended up getting out of bed and sitting on the floor with covers wrapped around me. I just stared out of the window until sun rise.. just, well, thinking.<p>

Noah Puckerman was back in town. Why had he left? Where had he been? He had been happy here hadn't he? Had he left because of Shelby? Where had Shelby gone? Where had she taken my daughter? where had she taken Mine AND Puckerman's daughter? How was Beth? Did she still look like me? Did she look like Puck? When would I next see Puck?  
>I surfaced from my thoughts when I heard the crunching of the Mail man's feet on the stone drive way. I hopped up and put my robe on, then went downstairs and picked up the post that was on the floor. I had four letters in my hand and just as I looked down to pick up another I noticed a small piece of paper. I sat the letters on the shelf and bent down to pick up the paper.<p>

It had _Quinn _scrawled on it in big scruffy letters. I turned it over and read it.

_'It was nice seeing you last night Quinn. Hope too see you soon. Here's my number: hit me up. Puck.'_

I blinked at it a few times. He came to mine to post that? I shrugged.

Mom's door creaked and I rammed it into my pocket. I heard her footsteps coming down the stairs and I grabbed the letters and took them into the kitchen. I dropped them on the counter and went over to a cupboard.

"Morning Quinnie."

"Morning." I nodded and got myself a glass of water from the Faucet. My Mother looked at me disgusted.

"Quinn Fabray, you know that water is disgusting. That's why we have Voss in the fridge."

I sighed. "Mom, this water only has one difference to Voss and that's the price." I rolled my eyes and had a few sips from the glass. "When is Frannie going to be coming home?"

"She'll be back Friday. My precious baby will be home." Mother smiled and I rolled my eyes. Frannie was always the pride and joy of the family. "No doubt that she'll come back with A* Essay's to show us all."

As Mom boasted, John, My step-Father entered the room and she started talking to him about Frannie. I managed to sneak out and went upstairs to my room and took the piece paper out of my pocket. I had my phone and the paper sat on the bed in front of me, ready to text him.. but all I could do was stare at it. I had no thoughts running through my mind, it was just empty, and I just stared.


End file.
